


Natsuki Shinomiya x NekoReader Drabble

by sleepycarit



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Natsuki's Cooking, Reader-Insert, neko reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycarit/pseuds/sleepycarit
Summary: Reader grows cat ears, Natsuki thinks she’s sick, everyone goes to check on her, and cute happens.





	Natsuki Shinomiya x NekoReader Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story to my dA a while ago. Like, 2015. Still my story, just under a different name.

   Today was a day like any other.You were working at your local cafe. You were clearing a table, then the bell above the door jingled. You looked over and saw your best friend Natsuki Shinomiya. Your eyes met and he smiled wide. “__-chaaan!” he yelled while running toward you. He trapped you in a bone-crushing hug. “Gah, Natsuki… too… tight!” you said.  
  
   "Ah, sorry __-chan,“ he said before letting you go. "You just looked so cute in your uniform!” “Heh, thanks. But why are you here? Shouldn’t you be working with the guys?” “We’re on break right now. They’re on their way over now, but I wanted to hurry here so that I could  see you!”  
  
   You blushed at what he said. You kind of had a thing for him, so it’s understandable. Before he could notice your blush, the other STARISH guys walked in. “Geez Natsuki, how are you so fast?” said Otoya. “Oh hey guys,” you said with a little wave. “__!” said Cecil. “I have a table for you guys right over here, come on!” you said as you led them to the table.  
  
   You brought them all their drinks. “Wow, this tea is delicious, __,” said Masato. “Thanks, I make it myself,” you said with a smile. “__-chan is the best!” Natsuki beamed. You blushed a bit, then left to go tend to other matters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   After they had finished, Tokiya stood up and said, “Our break is almost over. We should get back to work soon.” “Ah, you guys go on ahead. I’ll catch up,” said Natsuki. The others told you goodbye and filed out. “It was so nice to see you today, __-chan,” said Natsuki. “Yeah, I’ll stop by the dorms and see you guys tomorrow!” “I can’t wait!” he said. He hugged you and ran out.  
  
   Later on your break, you went to make yourself some tea. As soon as you finished making it, a pan in the back fell over, making a loud crash. You went to clean up, leaving the cup of tea unattended. After cleaning the small mess, you came back to drink your tea. “Hmmm, this tastes funny,” you thought. “Oh well, whatever.” You finished the tea, then went back to work.  
  
   After work, you went back to your apartment, took a shower, then went to bed. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   You woke up and had a big stretch. Today was your day off, so you were going to spend it with the STARISH guys. You walked to your bathroom to freshen up. After you splashed water on your face a couple of times, you noticed something was off. You looked in the mirror… and that’s when you saw them. A pair of cat ears attached to your head.  
  
   You stood there bewildered for a moment. You tried pulling them off, but no luck. They weren’t going anywhere. “Oh… crap. What are the guys going to think? What about… Natsuki…,” you thought. He loved cute things, and he would probably lose it when he saw those. You could just imagine him crushing you in a tight hug and never letting go. “Ouch… Now I know how Syo must feel,” you thought.  
  
   It may not have been the best solution, but you decided to stay home and say that you had just caught a cold. You called Natsuki’s cell phone.  
  
“Hello?” he said.  
  
“Hey Natsuki, it’s me.”  
  
“Oh, __-chan! When are you coming over?”  
  
“Actually Natsuki, I’m going to have to stay home today. I just caught a cold.”  
  
“Aw, I’m sorry __-chan. Be sure to get some rest!”  
  
“Thanks Natsuki, talk to you later.”  
  
   You hung up the phone and went back to the mirror to look at these new ears again. “How in the…,” you started. “Whatever, maybe I can just sleep it off,” you said before plopping in bed to try to fall asleep again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   Your sleep was interrupted by a knocking at the door. You got up and looked through the peephole of your front door, and there was STARISH on the other side. You ran to your closet and grabbed a knit winter cap to cover the cat ears.  
  
   "Guys, what are you doing here?“ you asked, opening the door. "Well well lady, that’s quite a lovely accessory,” said Ren. “Shut it, Ren,” you growled. “Actually __, we’re here because Natsuki wanted to make you a home-cooked meal, so you would feel better,” he said, pointing to the bags that Masato and Tokiya were holding. Natsuki looked at you and smiled. …Then you remembered how he gets when he cooks… Syo came up to you and whispered, “Don’t worry, we all helped and kept a close eye on him.” You breathed a sigh of relief and invited them in.  
  
   You grabbed your blanket, wrapped yourself in it, and sat down on the couch. While the others were preparing the food, Natsuki sat next to you and refused to leave your side. Then, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “Here __-chan, to keep you warm,” he said. “Thanks…,” you said, blushing. “Hey, __-chan… Are you… purring?” he asked. “Huh? Of course not!” you said with a laugh. “Purring? Not only do I get the ears, but I purr now too?!” you thought.  
  
   After the food was ready, you all ate together and had a good time. Natsuki led you back to your bed, tucked you in, and left with the others. You took off the knit cap and threw it to the ground. Then, you went back to your original plan, and tried to just sleep it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
   You woke up a few hours later to more knocking on the door. You completely wrapped yourself in the blanket and walked to the front door. When you looked through the peephole, you saw Natsuki standing there, holding a Piyo plushie.  
  
   "Natsuki, what are you doing here?“ you asked, opening the door. "I brought my Piyo-chan so that you could sleep easier since you need your rest,” he said, smiling. You let him in and went back to your bed. You both sat on the bed, with the blanket still wrapped tight to hide the ears.  
  
   "Natsuki… That’s so sweet of you…,“ you said. Honestly, you did feel kind of bad about lying to the guys, and especially Natsuki. "I just wanted to help you get better, __-chan. I-I care about you so much…” He smiled at you like a hopeless romantic.  
  
   "…Dang it, Natsuki! I lied! I’m not sick… I’m sorry…,“ you admitted. "But then, why couldn’t you come over today?” he asked. “Well… I’ll tell you… Just please don’t tell the guys, okay?” you pleaded. “Alright __-chan, I promise. Just tell me.”  
  
   You gulped and hesitated for a moment, then pulled the blanket off of your head, revealing the cat ears. You looked down in embarrassment.  
  
   Natsuki gasped loudly, then pulled you in to a tight embrace. “SO CUTE!!!” he yelled. “Ah, too tight! Too tight!” you breathed out. “Sorry, it’s just… So adorable!” “Really? They’re kind of embarrassing…” “What? No, __-chan! They’re so cute! You know you’re beautiful.” You blushed.  
  
   He leaned in closer, which made you blush even harder. “Actually, they make you look even cuter than usual… and you’re already the cutest.” He grabbed your shoulders and looked you right in the eyes. “I… I love you, __-chan,” he said. You blushed even brighter. He moved his right hand to cup your cheek.  
  
   "Would you like to be mine, adorable neko-chan?“ he asked. "Y-yes…,” you said. “Good answer,” he chuckled. He lifted your chin and you closed your eyes. Then, you felt his lips against yours in a passionate kiss.  
  
   He chuckled a bit. “So I guess I was right when I thought I heard you purring earlier,” he said. “…Maybe,” you replied, too proud to admit it. He reached up and started petting your head, earning a purr in response. “…Not a word, Shinomiya,” you said.  
  
   Natsuki chuckled, then kissed you again. “It’s getting late, I’ll go and let you sleep, __-chan. Will I see you tomorrow?” he asked. “Yes, yes you will,” you giggled. “Perfect. Good night then, my dear.”  
  
   He kissed your forehead. As he got up to leave, you reached out and grabbed on to the back of his shirt. “Wait, Natsuki…” “Hm?” he smiled. “…Can I still sleep with Piyo-chan tonight?” you asked.  
  
   Natsuki laughed and handed you the plushie. “Of course, dear,” he said. “Good night now.” He let himself out of the apartment. You cuddled Piyo-chan tight, starting to purr as you drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still really new to tumblr, but this story was posted on my tumblr here:  
> https://sleepycarit.tumblr.com/post/159846076519/natsuki-shinomiya-x-nekoreader-drabble  
> (New stories will probably get posted there before here)


End file.
